


Bulma's Newest Invention

by StarlightBellona



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Androids, Choking, Come Shot, Consensual Sex, Creampie, F/F, Filming, Futanari, Girl Penis, Handcuffs, Loss of Anal Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Fantasy, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-cest, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Yuri, inventions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightBellona/pseuds/StarlightBellona
Summary: Bulma invents her own Android that looks just like herself. She has one goal in mind: to be screwed just like she needs.





	1. Chapter 1

Bulma gripped the bedposts she was shackled to, screaming at the top of her lungs as she was pistoned rapidly in her needy pussy. It took all of her might just to hold on, getting bounced around like a plaything. She was on her back, struggling to keep her eyes open, to gaze into the wall mirror beside the bed. As she stared on at herself getting pounded by herself, there was no question in her mind—this was the best fuck she’d ever gotten, and that it was her own doing made it all the more satisfying.

“Fuck, this is great!” Bulma moaned, loving everything about her newest invention, Android B. Inspired by other Androids, she made this one with a specific purpose in mind: to fuck. She hadn’t skimped on the features, either. She had designed this particular Android B to look exactly like herself, but with a large vibrating cock. She could cum without sperm, and she could fuck Bulma however she told it to, with either pre-programmed instructions or on-the-fly commands. She’d always wanted to know what it was like to have sex with herself. This was her first test ride and by goodness, she was impressed.

Seeing herself getting absolutely handled by herself turned Bulma on so much, and the fact that she was filming this from a wide variety of angles for later review made her enjoy it even more. She’d set her Android’s sophisticated parameters to gradually fuck her harder and harder until she told her to stop, capping out at 30% of her maximum power.

Bulma also told her to be rough with her—something she was afraid to try with a real person, but she was in control here. She had told her to start things off fast, throwing her onto the bed and shackling her and getting right to fucking her pussy. There was a safe word but she didn’t intend on using it. Her pussy could barely take the intense thrusting and powerful vibrations and Android B was only at 15% power.

Bulma cried out as the intensity ramped up, her insides being completely ravaged, the vibrations making everything so much more incredible and difficult to handle. At this rate, she had a feeling she would be losing her mind well before 30%, and it almost scared her that she didn’t care because it just felt so overwhelmingly amazing to have her body taken like this.

She looked away from the mirror, instead focusing on the Android ploughing into her, very gradually increasing its pace. She was momentarily shocked when her Android slapped her—not too hard, but enough to turn her face right back toward the mirror. Just like Bulma wanted her to.

“Why are you doing this to me?” Bulma whimpered, tears—of ecstasy—streaming down her face. Her body begged for her to give in, to surrender to that sweet release just within reach. Her Android didn’t let up on the steadily intensifying thrusts at all and it was driving her wild.

“Because you deserve it! You’ve been a naughty bitch, Bulma. Making a fucking Android to fuck you? That’s pathetic. And making me look like you? What is wrong with you?” Its voice oozed contempt, exactly how she’d wanted it. She didn’t actually feel bad about doing this to herself—in fact right now she was proud of herself for this accomplishment. Her body craved this kind of treatment, and she craved being in control of every aspect of it and this was just so perfect for her.

“Please,” Bulma sobbed. “Please, stop, you’re going to rip my insides apart!” She could just barely say anything through her moans and gasps, completely overcome by this huge dick reaming her relentlessly and vibrating her core. “Please, I don’t deserve this…”

The Android laughed loudly, Bulma’s own familiar laugh but with a twisted bent to it. As Bulma’s mind ran wild in the throes of pleasure, some part of her wished that she was the one fucking Bulma with that huge cock, that she could feel what that was like. She made a note somewhere in whatever was left of her consciousness to invent her own take on a strap-on.

Her ideas were interrupted when Android B’s hands wrapped around her throat. She started squeezing down, restricting her breathing, her pussy still being completely dominated by the powerful Android.

She came, hard. She couldn’t think straight at all but she happily gave in, embracing this intense feeling. She tried to scream and moan as her entire body felt pure bliss, cascading waves of pleasure filling her entirely, but she could barely make a squeak.

“You—piece—of—shit—bitch!” Android B shouted while ramming five final thrusts deep into Bulma’s spasming cunt. The huge vibrating cock began pumping loads of hot cum into Bulma as she orgasmed, pulling her even further into the throes of rapture. She felt completely taken over by this lust, just barely clinging to reality.

Android B removed her hands from Bulma’s throat just before she passed out. She twisted Bulma’s nipples with each hand as she gasped for breath, painful pleasure driving her even more mad.

Just as her body felt completely full of warm cum, her Android pulled out. She let go of her nipples and began spraying spunk all over her. As her mind began to calm down, Bulma appreciated the feeling of being showered with semen, thick and warm loads covering her like a cozy blanket. She’d designed the cum to stay warm longer than normal, and she’d of course given Android B fucktons of the stuff. Streams shot over her breasts, gently tickling as each heavy load stimulated her sensitive skin. More cum reached her face, and she closed her eyes and opened her mouth wide to catch some.

“You fucking hot slut,” Android B said with an amused tone.

As Bulma came down further from her orgasm high, she struggled to fight back a giggle. But this was just too fun, too wonderful. Within seconds, though, she was cut off. Android B moved in, straddling her chest, and started slapping her hard with the cock, still shooting semen all over.

“Did I say you could laugh, whore?” The huge rod whacked her cheeks back and forth without reservation, slammed down over her closed eyes. She rammed it up at her nostrils, spraying hot cum in there, making her choke and cough. Then without warning, she shoved the thick cock deep into her mouth, harshly ramming the back of her throat. She coughed around it, trying to figure out how to handle what was happening, but still loving being treated this way by herself.

Bulma’s body squirmed underneath her Android counterpart as she fought for breath—knowing full well that the Android would stop just before she passed out. Her mouth was overflowing with cum as she struggled to guzzle down as much as she could while Android B’s immense dick pumped into the back of her throat. The cock was also still vibrating, massaging her mouth and throat delightfully despite the rough treatment. There was so much happening, so much cum, and she couldn’t wait to watch the video replay of this later.

Right as it felt like just too much for her to handle, as her vision tunneled into darkness, Android B pulled out of her mouth and grabbed her by the chin, squeezing her cheeks.

“Still think it’s funny, you sick bitch?” she asked.

Bulma nodded, bracing herself for the pre-programmed reaction she’d set.

“We’ll see if you’re still laughing after I fuck your tight little ass!” She grabbed the shackles and ripped them clean off Bulma’s wrists, careful not to harm her. She then flipped Bulma over onto her stomach. She yelped and momentary panic set in as she knew what was about to happen. Bulma had never been assfucked before. She just now realized she probably should have made this part of her fantasy-come-to-life more gentle, but it was too late. Android B was going to destroy her ass whether she wanted it or not at this point—unless she said the safe word, but she had too much pride and curiosity for that.

As Bulma tried to steel herself for the inevitable, her Android pulled her up by her hips into the doggiestyle position, with Bulma using her hands to prop up her upper torso.

“Laugh. I dare you.” Android B’s voice dripped venom, sending shivers up Bulma’s spine.

Bulma forced out a choked giggle, then winced for what was to come.

Android B grunted angrily as she slammed her thick vibrating cock right into Bulma’s tight virgin ass. Bulma howled, eyes watering. She was completely overwhelmed by the intensity of having her butt violated for the first time, and by such a large cock all at once.

She grit her teeth when she was finally done howling. Android B wasted no time in thrusting powerfully into her tight rear end repeatedly, faster and harder even than when her pussy was getting fucked. The length of her amazing cock filled Bulma up with every thrust, her mind a complete mess and loving every second. It had to be around its maximum allowed power for this session, 30% of its capabilities. Struggling to hold herself up while being taken in her behind with such ferocity, she let her arms collapse, her face landing on the bed.

Bulma brought a hand to her pussy, using the other to help brace herself again using the bedpost. Her cunt was a sloppy mess, completely wet from her fluids and the immense creampie she’d been given moments before. She rubbed the cum over her clit, trying desperately to match the ever-increasing speed at which her Android was spearing into her ass. She rubbed at herself furiously, giving into the pleasure of being dominated by her own incredible creation. A new idea formed in her lust-drunk mind: she would have to create a neural feed from her Android to her own brain, so she could experience things from Android B’s perspective, so she could literally feel what it’s like to fuck herself.

Just the thought of fucking herself senseless like this combined with the pleasure of rubbing herself while getting her butt ravaged like this sent her over the edge again. She drooled, letting her tongue hang loose as a powerful orgasm shot through her body, causing her to moan loudly and quiver in delight. Her Android sensed the spasms from deep within Bulma’s body and the thick, vibrating cock’s head twitched over and over as it shot hot cum into her ass. She let go of Bulma’s hips finally and used both hands to spank Bulma firmly in unison with each load of cum being bumped into her deepest reaches. She yelped every time, loving this harsh treatment, feeling so self-satisfied.

Bulma was truly happy she had decided to do this, and just thinking about her new strap-on and neural interface ideas while still in the throes of ecstasy drew her to new blissful heights. Her Android finally stopped smacking Bulma’s ass, pulling out suddenly and letting her limp body go. She shot the thick and warm goo all over Bulma’s back and buttcheeks. The Android stood up and shot even more cum onto her legs and hair.

“How was that?” Bulma’s Android asked.

Bulma breathed heavily, happily feeling the afterglow from her incredible experience. After a few long moments, she spoke. “It was perfect—you are perfect. Thank you for fucking me exactly like I wanted.”

“I am happy I could fulfill my purpose. I sense you may be calling me on again, correct?”

Bulma giggled. “Oh I have plenty of plans in mind for you, don’t you worry.”

“Thank you. I’ll clean everything up.” Her Android lifted her, cradling her in her powerful arms. Bulma looked up at her, the two identical faces staring at each other, and they both smiled. Android B brought her to the shower and turned the water on at the exact temperature she liked. She stood in the hot water, humming a happy tune with wobbly legs as she washed the cum from her body.


	2. Launch's Special Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having learned of Bulma's Android invention, both sides of Launch have a special request: an Android body for Bad Launch so she can finally meet and of course screw the hell out of her counterpart, Good Launch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, my first chapter two for any of my fics! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

A blue-haired Launch slowly swirled her tongue around Bulma’s clit, alternating between firm and delicate as Bulma’s chest heaved, her body overcome with prolonged ecstasy. Her legs stretched out across her bed as her body begged for climax. Launch had been edging her on the brink of a powerful orgasm for over fifteen minutes, providing a truly wonderful and new kind of tender, sensual experience for Bulma. She was used to the more rough touch of the other Launch, the blonde bombshell with a knack for hungrily devouring her pussy. But this was an inspired Launch, working in concert with her other half to pleasure Bulma in myriad exciting ways, and Bulma had herself to thank for this development.

She just couldn’t keep her mouth shut. Bulma had been hard at work on her Android B, which she’d designed to look exactly like herself but with a large vibrating cock. Her inspiration had been to get fucked hard by it and to play out her sexual fantasies, and indeed her first test run had been an amazing experience. So when Bulma told her friend and sometimes lover Bad Launch all about it, she knew right away that she’d be making another Android. The fire in Launch’s eyes had grown more and more intense as Bulma recounted getting pounded hard by her Android. After she’d finished her recollection of the events, Launch had a request that was a bit different than she’d anticipated.

A week later and here they were in Bulma’s bed late in the morning. She had planned on helping out her friends either way, but she wanted to give the Launches ample time to think it over.

“So you’ll do it for us?” Good Launch asked, raising her head from Bulma’s wet cunt. Right when Bulma thought Launch was finally letting her come, she just had to hold back. Launch licked her own lips and pleadingly batted her long eyelashes up at Bulma. That earnest look in her large sparkling dark blue eyes made Bulma’s heart skip a beat.

“Fuck, Launch…” Bulma moaned, her body burning with the desire for sweet release. She couldn’t take it anymore; she needed to come with Launch’s tongue lapping at her lustful pussy. “Please, just let me finish—yes, yes! I’ll do it for you!”

Bulma was agreeing to make an Android body with some… extra features—such as a large penis—and upload Bad Launch’s consciousness into it so she could fuck her other half, the blue-haired Good Launch. Surprisingly, Good Launch had really gotten into the idea. The pair of Launches had been conversing using a notebook and Bulma found that quite adorable, though she’d never say it to Bad Launch’s face. In any case, Good Launch was obviously taking a welcome part in the negotiations by giving Bulma the best oral of her life.

“Thank you. That makes me really happy,” Launch said, her dazzling eyes watering before burying her head back into Bulma’s aching pussy. She lapped at Bulma’s slit, slurping satisfactorily, then brought her tongue firmly back to Bulma’s clit. Her tongue deftly danced around Bulma’s folds, each lick a loving caress that sent pleasure across Bulma’s quivering body.

“Ah—ah!” Bulma cried out, moans escalating as her pussy was treated to the most adept oral sex she could imagine. Every part of her body felt the powerful pleasure radiating out from her pussy. Her legs tensed up and she brought her hands to Launch’s flowing blue locks, working her fingers to Launch’s scalp to caress her head as she grinded against her expert tongue.

Launch picked up her pace and brought two fingers to Bulma’s pussy. She slid them in slowly, sending more wonderful shivers across Bulma’s body. She gasped at the way Launch affectionately fingerfucked her hole, exploring every quaking part of her slick inner walls.

Right as she was teetering on the edge of her mighty orgasm, Launch’s breath caught and she pulled her face back just an inch from Bulma’s pussy.

Bulma looked down right as Launch sneezed hard. The stimulation to her clit from the powerful sneeze was just enough to send her over the edge. It was awkward but Bulma gave no fucks at all as she threw her head back and screamed into her awe-inspiring orgasm, letting loose all of the pent up emotions and desires that had been consuming her body from the moment Launch’s tongue touched her twat.

As she came, she could feel blissful inspiration filling her scientist’s mind, a million different ideas for how to separate the two Launches from one another coursing through her mind as her body was wracked with euphoria. It wouldn’t be easy, but at the peak of her pleasure, she knew with certainty that she could give Launch what she craved.

Her senses came back down to earth gradually, and she spoke before looking at her friend.

“Fuck, Launch, where’d you learn to give head like that?”

“You’d have to ask her,” Bad Launch said, snickering. Bulma raised her head and saw Launch’s unruly blond hair bouncing in laughter and an amused smile on her face. She was just as hot as ever. She was staring at Bulma’s sopping twat, and gave it a quick slurp.

Bulma moaned in response but managed to speak. “Right, of course…” Bulma said, chest heaving as she took deep breaths, calming her body down but having difficulty with Bad Launch here now to entice her all over again. She’d been so lost in her orgasm that she almost forgot about the sneeze—those always resulted in Launch switching to her other form.

“I see you had some fun with her. I assume she convinced you.” Launch had a confident and sly grin on her face.

Bulma could feel her insides burning with desire and she knew she’d made the right choice in agreeing to this. Visions of Launch powerfully fucking the shit out of her ass while her Android B speared her pussy filled her mind and she could feel her wet pussy quiver in anticipation.

“You bet your hot ass she convinced me,” Bulma said, her cheeks red and body comfy in her afterglow.

“Good. Just remember my promise as you toil away at getting my Android body setup. I’ll be there in a heartbeat to fuck you senseless, day or night.” She had that smug smirk and piercing gaze which always drove Bulma wild. Just imagining an Android Launch with a thick cock to fuck her with was all she needed to keep her inspiration well-fed.

Bulma secretly hoped for more than just sex from the Launches, but she figured it was a step in the right direction to have them around so often. “You know I never give up when I set my mind to design, Launch. Make sure you’re there on time for research and testing every day. And maybe I’ll even reward you after I’ve finished working every day, if you’re a good girl. Now how about we get some lunch?”

“I think I’ll go for a late breakfast in bed.” She shot a wicked grin up at Bulma before burying her head between Bulma’s legs.

Bulma laid back and smiled, already forming blueprints in her mind as Launch fervently ate her pussy.

——

Two months later, a naked Good Launch tried to relax on an examination table in Bulma’s laboratory. She had an IV hooked into her wrist, and cords running from her head to a computer which itself was connected to what appeared to be a perfect replica of Launch’s body, but with a large flaccid cock and a pair of balls. They were fully detachable and organic, upon Launch’s request.

The body had Bad Launch’s signature blonde hair and was completely naked with eyes closed. The blue-haired Launch shivered nervously as she stared up at her counterpart’s upcoming body.

Bulma gently placed a hand on Launch’s shoulder. “It’s okay, Launch. You can always change your mind before we upload your other half’s consciousness to the new body. Or, I can always reverse the process if you two change your minds. The framework is already there in your brain, so it should be a smooth process.”

“It’s not quite that…” Her cheeks flushed and she tore her gaze from the Android body, casting her eyes toward the floor. “It’s just… I’m nervous about finally meeting her. I never thought this would be possible.”

Bulma swelled with pride but didn’t want to make this conversation about her own accomplishments. “Well, I’ll be here, and I can stick around while you two get acquainted, if you’d like….” She shot a glance over at her Android B, who was silently standing off to the side of the computer equipment, watching everything intently. Android B would be watching as well, and she’d also informed everyone that this entire room was being filmed from a variety of camera angles. For science—and for fun.

Launch looked up at her with an innocent smile. “I may take you up on that. Okay, I’m ready.”

“Here we go, then! Just try not to sneeze during the upload.” As Launch’s eyes went wide with worry, Bulma giggled and gave her a sedative through the IV. Bulma moved to her computer and activated the process.

It was straightforward, though the preparation for the last few months had been anything but simple. Her program would separate out Bad Launch’s consciousness and move it to the Android. Bulma checked her clock. “Should only be a few hours…”

Bulma sat back in the chair at her desk and rubbed at herself through her pants while watching the sleeping Good Launch and dormant Android Bad Launch. She slid her hand into her pants and slowly fingered her pussy as she let herself drift off into a nap, finally allowing herself to relax after letting this project consume her mind for the last few months. All she had to do now was wait and reap the rewards.

——

The first thing Bulma saw when she opened her eyes was Android Launch waving her hugely erect cock at Launch’s beet-red face. She was on her knees on the cold floor of the lab and shyly reaching toward the large cock with shaky hands and quivering lips.

Bulma realized her hand was still in her pants and she started pulling it out—but caught herself. No reason not to enjoy what was unfolding before her eyes….

Good Launch nervously gripped the cock, holding it in place. The look in Bad Launch’s eyes was molten lava. It was a wonder she managed not to just bend her old body over and screw her on the spot.

Launch lifted the thick meat and brought her tongue to the base of it. She ran her tongue all the way up the length, then planted a tender kiss on the tip. Android Launch’s hips bucked in pleasure and her cock parted Launch’s lovely lips. Just the tip was inside, but the thing looked massive compared to the size of her mouth.

Android Launch confidently brought both hands to Launch’s head and they stared into each other’s eyes.

Bulma hurriedly undid her pants and pulled them down, desperate to free her pussy so she could fingerfuck herself freely.

Launch nodded up to Android Launch with the tip of the cock in her mouth. The Android took it as permission and pistoned her cock right into her previous body’s nervously eager mouth. Launch’s eyes went wide as she was clearly struggling to fit the thing inside her cute face.

It made Bulma so hot just watching the two Launches connect face-to-face like this—well, cock-to-face—that she couldn’t help but moan as she thrusted three fingers into her lustful pussy. She brought her other hand to her clit and started rubbing, wanting to throw her head back in ecstasy but not wanting to tear her eyes from Launch trying to swallow Android Launch’s immense rod.

Bad Launch pressed her hips slowly forward deeper and deeper as Launch’s eyes watered, tears spilling down her face and running off her lips onto the enormous shaft. The look in Android Launch’s eyes was pure aggressive desire, and she was still so impressed with how slow she was handling Good Launch. Bulma wished Android Launch would just pull out of Launch and throw Bulma against a wall and fuck her ass hard instead, but she was enjoying the show and didn’t want to deprive her friend Launch of experiencing Bad Launch’s hungry sexual urges.

“Patience, Bulma,” she quietly moaned to herself as she fingered and rubbed herself with both hands.

Bad Launch looked over at Bulma and grinned wickedly. Bulma could feel it in her bones and gasped at the intense look in her eyes, her body aching in anticipation of the rough fucking she knew Android Bad Launch would be giving her eventually.

The two Launches locked gazes with each other once again and Bad Launch continued pressing forward until her entire cock was buried inside Launch’s mouth and throat, nose pressed up against the Android’s waist. Good Launch brought her hands up to the Android body’s hips and grabbed hold, then started bobbing her head back and forth. She choked on the immensity of the dick, but kept going.

“Good Launch, take it all in,” Bad Launch said. “Your mouth is so fucking tight, I might not be able to hold back.” Good Launch batted her eyelashes up at the Android, cute as a button but not looking quite so innocent now.

Bulma was proud of Good Launch for even attempting and actually succeeding at deepthroating such a gigantic cock. Her wet cunt ached in pleasure and she did her best to edge around her orgasm, inspired by the amazing work she’d been getting to know from Good Launch’s wonderful mouth. She couldn’t help but pick up her pace, though, as Bad Launch suddenly started thrusting her hips forward into the breathtaking mouth of Good Launch.

She began to buck wildly, and to Bulma’s eyes she appeared to be falling more and more into the throes of a frenzied lust. Bulma watched intently, barely blinking as she worked at her completely drenched twat. She noticed Launch was dripping honey to the floor from her own pussy and that just made Bulma all the more horny. She prayed in her head that Launch would ravish her body on the examination table very soon. She thought about making that request but knew she should let the two girls have sex with each other for the first time without direct interference.

Good Launch kept one hand on Bad Launch’s Android hip, holding on for dear life as she was forcefully facefucked. The other hand worked its way to her dripping pussy and she started rubbing herself. Bulma was so fucking hot at the sight that she had to stop going at herself and take a deep breath. She looked over at Android B, still watching quietly, and was a bit surprised that she was staring right back at Bulma instead of watching the two Launches.

Bad Launch started grunting and moaning with each thrust and Bulma knew she must be close. What cock could truly hold off for long with such a tasty mouth as Launch’s? She imagined none could, and thoughts of using her own Android B to plunder Launch’s depths made her almost come without a finger even on her clit anymore.

She’d been planning on edging herself blissfully throughout their encounter, but Bad Launch looked over at her again with a carnal intensity behind her eyes and it pushed her over the top. Bulma embraced her pleasure as she brought her hands back to her spasming cunt, sliding four fingers in this time as she came with a loud moan. As if hearing her moan did the trick for Bad Launch, she brought her gaze back to Good Launch and slammed her hips forward a final time right down her tight gullet. She screamed blissfully as her hips twitched. Good Launch’s teary eyes were as wide as possible, and Android Launch pulled out after several seconds to spray her gaping face with strand after strand of thick cum. She closed her eyes in surprise with a slight jerk of her face, just barely avoiding getting the hot spunk on her eyeballs.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck!” Bulma moaned as cascading waves shot through her like electricity, unbelievably turned on by watching her friend absolutely facefuck the hell out of her other friend and then promptly cover her face with massive amounts of cum. In response to Bulma’s words, Bad Launch turned toward her with erupting cock in hand and shot several streams of cum right at her. “Oh shit, that’s a powerful cock!” she cried out as her forehead, clothed breasts, and quivering pussy were splattered with the amazingly warm seed.

The Android Launch turned right back to the still-gaping Good Launch and shot her final few strands of cum onto the woman’s perky tits. She grinned down at her stunned counterpart, who eventually snapped out of it and suckled on the tip of the massive cock to clean it off. Witnessing all of this just made Bulma go right back at her pussy, eager to see if the girls would continue.

And as expected, Bad Launch was not yet sated. She grabbed the fully flesh and blood Launch by the shoulders and lifted her like a plaything. She plopped her down over Bulma’s examination table, bent over the edge, her legs just barely reaching the floor by her cute little tippy toes. Without any sort of preamble or hesitation, she rammed her huge cock right into Good Launch’s pussy. She gasped with wide eyes as her body was drilled at full speed right out of the gate. Bad Launch had a wild look in her eyes, like she was completely overcome with a deep insatiable passion.

She continued powering into Good Launch’s body like it was a fuckpuppet and Bulma wished it was her being speared into as she sloppily rubbed at her clit, closing in on another powerful orgasm.

Good Launch screamed out, finding her voice at last. “Fuck me harder, Launch!” She was already getting fucked harder than Bulma had ever seen, harder even than she let her own Android fuck her before. Bulma stared in shock as Bad Launch went even faster, virtually a blur before her eyes as she fucked Good Launch for all she was worth. The good girl gritted her teeth and whimpered as her tight cunt was used without remorse. Bulma could only imagine how being penetrated so deeply by such a massive rod must feel as jealousy swelled up inside her. She resolved to have Bad Launch inside her tonight no matter what.

“Your tight little pussy was made to fit my cock, Launch!” Bad Launch shouted at the top of her lungs as she rapidly pounded forward. In truth, Bulma had designed the cock specifically to be just barely handleable by Launch’s front fuckhole. Bad Launch grabbed fists full of her counterpart’s blue hair and pulled hard as she relentlessly fucked her senseless.

Both Launches cried out in perfect unison, their bodies quaking as they came together. Bulma watched in amazement, the beautiful melody their screams made together matching the absurdly sexy looks on their faces. She let herself go and gave into the second orgasm she’d been building up to, eager to join in on the moaning and screaming.

Good Launch panted heavily, gasping for air. She turned her head back toward Bad Launch and spoke quietly, with a shaky voice.

“You were amazing, Launch. Thank you….” She let her head fall back to the examination table and closed her eyes, falling asleep right away.

“And you were divine, Launch,” Bad Launch said back, an unexpected and uncharacteristic tenderness to her voice that made Bulma’s body yearn for her touch.

Bad Launch slowly turned her gaze toward Bulma and stared at her for a few moments, her eyes gradually heating up to a burning blaze. Bulma could feel the hairs on the back of her neck rise and her pussy quake in excitement.

“You’re next, Bulma.” She smiled fiercely.

“Oh fuck yes, finally! But I must have you know, you’ll have to share me with Android B.” She spread her legs, holding her arms out toward the Androids and waited to see how her body would be claimed.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was fun to write. I had a Bulma dream and this is the weird result of that. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
